Technical Field
The present application relates to the processing of an insulator in a power system, and in particular, to a method for recoating an RTV anti-pollution flashover coating on an insulator coated with the RTV anti-pollution flashover coating.
Related Art
In a power system, using a room temperature vulcanized silicone anti-pollution flashover coating (RTV anti-pollution flashover coating for short) is a very important anti-pollution flashover measure. Coating an RTV anti-pollution flashover coating on a surface of an insulator can significantly improve the hydrophobicity of the insulator, and further increases a pollution flashover voltage of the insulator and prevents a pollution flashover accident. However, the RTV anti-pollution flashover coating has a relatively poor weather resistance performance, and aging of the RTV anti-pollution flashover coating occurs in a long-running process due to influences of factors such as electric field, light, and high humidity. Therefore, the hydrophobicity of a surface is reduced. In some heavily-polluted areas, the hydrophobicity is reduced or even disappears due to the excessive accumulation of dirt on the surface of the RTV anti-pollution flashover coating. In such cases, a commonly adopted measure is to replace the insulator, and to coat an RTV anti-pollution flashover coating on a surface of the newly replaced insulator. However, this processing measure causes high costs and a waste of insulators.